A Party Gone Bad
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: During Bella's zombie stage, when Edward is gone, she is struggling to get her life back on track. She is forced to go to Mike's party where she meets his cousin. What will happen when she meets him? What about Rosalie, why is she back?


**Bella's Point of View**

"Hey Bella, Bella?"

Was someone actually calling my name or was I just imagining it? I hardly noticed anything anymore ever since He left. I haven't been able to see anything, hear anything, or feel anything for a couple of months now. Still I didn't want to worry anyone, but how could they not see a love-torn zombie walking around who would rather be alone to suffer in silence?

"Hey Bella."

I turned around to face Mike Newton who at first looked unsure of himself then when I turned to acknowledge him, his face lit up to hopefulness.

"Hey, Arizona. Where are you headed?" He asked when he finally caught up with me.

"Calculus." I answered bluntly.

"Ah well, then I won't keep you for very long. Listen one of my cousins is coming up to visit the family, and my parents have decided to allow the young adults (all of us seniors) to have a party. Do you want to come?" His face getting brighter with hope by each word.

"I don't know, I'll talk to Charlie and see if it's ok." I answered with no enthusiasm in my voice, but that still did not crush Mike's spirit; he was more interested in my words rather than my tone.

"Ok, well here's a flyer. It will be on Saturday. We had to come up with something quick, so sorry about the late notice."

"Thanks." Again no emotion in my voice.

"No problem. See ya later." He touched my arm and strolled away without waiting for me to say anything more, but what would I have said?

I had been invited to parties and gatherings by my friends for the past couple of months now, but I've never really gone to one. I've always had a reason like schoolwork, work, or Charlie wouldn't let me. Looking at the date on the flyer, Mike had planned this perfectly so that I could come. Since I worked in his parents' sporting goods store, Mike knew my schedule like the back of his hand.

Since Ed…He left, Mike hasn't dared to try to make a move on me; but this felt like a move and I only hoped that Charlie would be the excuse I needed to get out of this party.

"So I heard that Mike Newton's going to have a party this Saturday are you going?" Charlie asked later that night during dinner.

"I don't know." At least he heard about the party. Not surprisingly in this small town where news travels at the speed of light.

"Well I think it would be a good idea if you went. Mike Newton is single isn't he?" He asked in between bites. Obviously, he had thought about this, but not in the direction I was hoping for.

"I don't know." I answered.

He sighed, "Come on Bells, he's been gone for months now; and he hasn't tried to call you or contact you in any way. It's time to move on. Move on to something more within your reach rather than a fantasy." He didn't know what he was talking about. Ed…He was not a fantasy, although, I can't prove it; I know he is real and out there somewhere.

"Come on Bella, for me. You haven't been out except for school or work, and you need to get out with your friends. Your true friends, the ones that won't bail out on you. Please consider this?" He pleaded.

I had never heard him plead like that before, but from the tone of his voice he doesn't do it often and it hurts him greatly to do that.

"Dinner was good Bella, but I'm feeling like I have a heart burn so I'm going to stop eating. Please take my advice to heart please?" He said when I didn't reply.

"Alright dad, if it makes you feel better, I will go to the party." I replied trying to show a small smile, but I couldn't make it as convincing as I had hoped.

"Great, thanks. I know you'll have fun."

I sat there at the table after he left eating—more like moving around my dinner—until I decided that I didn't need to eat anymore and got started working on the dishes in silence.

After the kitchen was spotless, I walked up to my room to begin my homework for the night.

**Alice's Point of View**

"Come on Alice, it's your turn." Emmett repeated for the third time.

"Alice, come on honey. It will be alright." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I responded with little enthusiasm moving one of my pawns randomly on the board.

"Checkmate." Emmett said excitedly.

"Great Emmett, now sit down and stop acting like a monkey." Jasper replied standing behind me.

"Let him be Jasper. I'm done playing for a while." I said solemnly.

As I got up to walk away, my eyesight changed from looking at Emmett to looking at a snow covered forest with the sound of heavy panting filling the air. Then it changed again so that I was watching Bella Swan lying on the snow covered ground; her clothes scattered around her naked, sleeping body. There was a man on top of her with his pants and boxers pulled down to his ankles; he was the one panting, but Bella wasn't fighting back she didn't move or respond at all.

Before anything else appeared I was brought back to the present horrified by what I just saw that I melted down to the floor sobbing tearless sobs.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked holding me as we fell to the floor.

I couldn't speak, I just wept into Jasper's shirt as he tried to calm me down with his abilities.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked running downstairs.

"Alice had a vision that scared her." Jasper answered.

I heard Carlisle and Esme walking into the room as well, but I didn't look up. I couldn't get rid of what I was feeling. Seeing Bella like that was utterly repulsive. I was only too glad that Edward wasn't here to see what I saw or else he would go hysterical like I was at the moment, but he would probably go on a murderous rampage.

"Alice, draw for us what you saw honey," Carlisle said walking over to me and placing a pencil and paper by my side, "Please Alice."

There were times when I couldn't say what I saw, so drawing it was the only way I could tell; but it would kill my family if I showed them what I saw.

Suddenly, another vision came into view. Thankfully, it wasn't a repeat of the one before; but this one was no better. This time, the same man hit Bella across the face. When she hit the ground, he kicked her in the ribs; but I heard no broken bones from the single kick. Bella was on the ground curled up to protect herself, but the man came on top of her to put his hands to her throat. She tried to scream, but she was barely getting enough oxygen to even breathe. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and she was losing strength quickly. Finally, she lost consciousness and stopped fighting; luckily she was still breathing as the man began to make himself comfortable on top of her. He began kissing her neck like Edward use too, but with more slobber and whispered "Cousin Mike sure does know a lot of pretty girls." That's when the vision stopped, I was only to thankful that it did.

"BELLA, NO!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

Jasper hugged me closer to his body. If I was still human, I would not be able to breathe at the moment.

"What about Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly trying to help me.

I turned to look only at Carlisle's gentle face.

"Someone is going to hurt her." Was all I could say.

"Do you know who Alice?" He asked.

I shook my head in reply. This was not something that I wanted to talk about, nor did I want anyone else to know about it; including my idiot brother who was tracking the vicious Victoria across North America at the moment. But mostly I didn't want my sister or mother to hear this because they had been abused by men whom they thought loved them when they were still human.

"Can you tell when this will happen?" Jasper whispered in my hair.

I shook my head again.

"Alright Alice, just tell us if you see anything else. Edward would be angry at us, but I feel we should still watch over her." Carlisle said.

"Agreed, no one say or think a word of this to Edward." Esme replied.

Rosalie sighed in irritation and left the room. Emmett followed her out of the room. Carlisle sighed and shook his head at her direction.

"Come on Alice, let's go upstairs. I know what will make you feel better." Jasper said while sending out another wave of calmness into my body.

He didn't wait for my answer, but I didn't want to say anything more. Instead he picked me up and carried me up the stairs to our room where he sat me on the bed then turned to close the door.

After turning off the lights, he switched on our stereo to play some classical music by Beethoven. I continued to sit watching the floor; light sobs still escaped as I tried to regain control.

Jasper came back over to me, kneeling in front of me on the floor. His hands lightly caressing my legs as they moved upward to the hem of my shirt. Slowly standing, his hands grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. As he was kneeling back down in front of me, he began to kissing me starting on top of my head and working his way down to my cheeks, jaw, neck, collarbone, and finally at my chest before pulling away.

His smile was making me feel somewhat better, but know that Bella was going to get hurt was something that I could not push into the back of my head at the moment.

Jasper must have sensed my hesitation for he pulled up to my head to kiss my lips. He really was trying to make me feel better, and I did need a little uplifting; yet I wouldn't be any better until I knew Bella was safe.

I wrapped my arms around his neck sending out a small wave of lust at him. He picked it up quickly; picking me up by my waist and laying me flat on my back with my head on the pillows.

He did not get on top of me like I thought he would; instead he was kneeling beside me on the bed kissing down my collarbone, chest, and stomach as he rolled up to sit on his knees. I helped him take off his shirt then laid back down after tossing his shirt onto the floor near mine.

"Uh ah sugar, get back up here." He said with a devilish smile on his face pulling me up by hooking his finger in my bra drawing me up.

Our lips met again as he reached behind my back gently unhooking my bra then pushed me down as his fingers removed the straps from my arms. He stopped kissing me then threw my bra into the corner.

He continued to smile as his fingertips slowly made their way down to my waist. I thought he was going to remove my jeans, but instead they stayed at my waist gently turning them; giving me the hint that he wanted me to roll over. I complied laying my hands palm down by my head.

This time he straddled my hips as he sent out another wave on calmness through my body. I released a sigh that sent him a wave a pleasure to tell him that I was calming down, but I was still thinking about my visions.

He reached towards the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a bottle of vanilla scented massage oil from the little drawer. He popped the bottle and the room was filled with the sweetness of the vanilla—my favorite scent.

I heard the liquid being poured into his hands then the bottle being set on the nightstand. I closed my eyes as I heard his hands warming the oil then sighed again when his soft hands began to touch my bare back.

He started with his fingers, running them slowly up my spin. As he was coming down, he only used his thumbs adding his palms when he was halfway down and stopping there. He pushed his palms into my back, rubbing them slowly and firmly from side to side. While his thumbs traced circles on their own accord.

If I could sleep I would be dreaming of heaven at the moment.

"Feeling any better?" He as about to ask, but my vision beat him to the punch.

"Yes." I replied before he could verbally speak.

He gave a small chuckle and continued moving his hands gently across my back and shoulders. I tried to let my waves of pleasure bury my fear of Bella's future.

Edward did order us to stay out of Bella's life from now on, but would he allow this vision to come true? Still, I couldn't do that to him; he is my favorite brother and I promised him that I would not interfere.

My suppressed sobs over my last visions were starting to resurface again, but I did my best to bury them.

"Alice, can tell me what's wrong?" Jasper was about to ask.

I buried my head in the pillow before he could.

"Please?" He asked verbally knowing I had already seen him ask.

I shook my head not lifting my head from the pillow.

"Alright then, tell me when you're ready sugar." He said then kissed my exposed neck which always made me giggle, but this one was a little shaky.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hey, Bella." Angela said breaking me out of my usual zombie-like trance.

"Yes." I answered lazily.

"I was just wondering if you were going to Mike's party this weekend. I'm not sure if I wanted to go or not. Ben is going to be out of town that weekend and I don't want really want to go alone." She replied.

"Charlie thinks it will be good for me to go, but I don't know either. I'm thinking maybe I should go just to humor him."

"Ok…um…I'll continue to think about it. Let me know if you want to car-pool or not ok?"

"Ok."

Personally, I didn't know if I wanted to go. However, it would put off my bedtime and my horrific nightmares for a few more hours than usual.

He did say that I needed a chance to live a normal human life, and going to parties was normal for humans; but should I still listen to someone who said that they didn't love you anymore and then run away from the person who made them the happiest they've ever been in almost a hundred years? Yet, everyone is worried about me; maybe I should humor people so that they can leave me alone. Just let me suffer in silence.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"NO!" Alice shouted out of the blue for the third time in two days.

"Alice, what the heck is wrong?" I shouted back at her from the garage.

I heard her footsteps coming closer to the garage from the house. I rolled out from under Emmett's Jeep to look at her face which looked impossibly paler than usual.

"Alice, come here." I said. The look of terror in her face made my still heart sink as I stood up.

She shook her head no, but I went up to her anyways.

"Alice, tell me what's wrong." I said wrapping my arms around her tiny frame.

Again she shook her head no.

"Alice, I'm not Edward. I can't read your mind, and you obviously want to tell someone about what you've been seeing. I promise I will listen with an open mind. Just please tell me; you're starting to worry me." It was true, although, I found her secrecy for the past few days annoying. Alice was my sister, and seeing her terrified like this really starting to kill me—again.

Her body started to quiver under my arms as she began to dry sob in my shirt.

"Come on little sister. The boys are out hunting, Carlisle is working, and Esme is out furniture shopping. We are all alone. I won't tell them what you tell me, I promise." I said as soothingly as possible.

"I'm not sure you will be able to handle it, Rose. It's something that you will not like." She answered quietly.

I took a deep breath. I knew that her visions lately have been about my least favorite person—Bella. It's not like I hated her, I just didn't trust her with my family's secret. However, why should I be so hateful of her now that my idiotic brother dumped her when clearly she was the love of his life? I may be pigheaded at times, but I had grown to like Bella as a small member of the family a little. If only like a pet that is loved by almost everyone in the family except for those who hate pets, but has grown to tolerate them.

"Alice, I don't care if the vision is about Bella Swan. I hate seeing what you look like after you get these visions," I began slowly, "Please Alice, tell me what's going to happen?"

She looked up at me, watching my face probably trying to understand why I'm being so sympathetic even though everyone in the family knows that I don't like Bella.

She took a deep, but unnecessary breath then released it to relax herself.

"My visions for the past week have been about Bella going to a party thrown by Mike Newton and a cousin of his." She started.

"Go on."

"I didn't want to tell any of you, especially you or Esme because I know how you feel about the subject." She continued.

I looked into her pained wide eyes and realized what she was trying to say. Esme and I had been brought into this life by similar situations. We were both brutalized in our human years which led us down the path to being part of the Cullen family. This was a subject that was never brought up by anyone in the family, and we never liked to hear or see it happening around us.

"Alice, who is going to harm Bella?" I asked. My voice was getting higher because of the anger I had towards this subject, Esme; on the other hand, was more sympathetic and tried to help out peacefully. Me, I used force or violence.

"I haven't seen his face; I've only heard his voice and seen his body on top of hers. He knocks her unconscious and…and…" She couldn't say the last part, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I was so cruel to Bella in the past. I didn't care that this would jeopardize my family's safety. I didn't even care that my stupid brother would tear me apart and burn the pieces just for interfering with Bella's life. She doesn't deserve what was going to happen to her; no woman ever does deserve this.

"Alice, do you know when this party is going to happen?" I asked trying to keep a cool head for Alice's sake.

"I don't know when exactly because I've been too afraid to go into the vision to see any longer than necessary. Oh Rosalie, I don't want to see it anymore, it scares me so." She started crying again.

"I'm here Alice, don't worry. But we need to find out when this will occur so that something can be done to help Bella." I answered stroking her short spiky hair.

"But Edward said…"

"Edward doesn't have to know. None of them have to know. You just tell me what you see and I will take it from there, but I will need details Alice. I need you to tell me when and where this will take place. Please be brave for Bella. Please?"

"I…I…"

"Please Alice."

"Alright, just please don't let her see you. I still want to keep my promise to Edward."

"You will. You will not be interfering with Bella's life. I will. Edward can be mad at me all he wants, but he will see that it was the right thing for Bella."

"Are you sure, Rosalie?"

"Positive."

Taking a deep breath, Alice stepped away from my arms to crouch down into a little ball on the floor. I sat beside her running my fingers through her hair as she became quiet.

A few seconds later, Alice's hand began to move. It was her usual way of asking for paper and a pencil while she was still involved with her visions.

I ran as quick as I could to Carlisle's study to find paper and a pencil then ran back down to the garage to Alice. I slipped the pencil correctly into her grasp and the paper under her hand. She drew at vampire speed without looking up from her arms.

The first picture she drew was party invitation that had the date and time of the party on it. The second picture was of the back of a house surrounded by the woods; I immediately recognized it as Mike Newton's house in Forks. The third picture was of the man chasing a woman into the surrounding woods, but Alice was only able to see the back of his head and his clothing; nothing more. Alice didn't need to draw the woman perfectly for me to recognize it as Bella being chased into the woods.

"Alice. Snap out of it now." I said shaking her gently by the shoulders. She was starting to lose herself in another crying fit again.

She popped her head out of her arms and was even more horrified than she was before. I wrapped my arms around her tiny little body and cradled her against me.

"It's alright now Alice. Thank you. Bella will be safe now. Shhh, little sister; I'll help her don't worry." I cooed.

"But Rosalie, by the time you get there she will already be hurt. I saw that you won't get there until he starts to rip her…"

"Don't worry honey, I will get to her and I will care for her. Still I made a promise to Edward too."

"What will you do?"

"Can you see what her injuries will be Alice?"

She nodded her head and took the last piece of paper in her hands and drew a detailed sketch of Bella's body. Marking the points where the bruises will be.

"She will have no more than bruises on her body, but the worst is when he kicks her. It won't break a rib, but they will be bruised."

"I know how to care for her now, Alice. Thank you."

With a heavy sigh Alice collapsed back into my arms this time without the dry tears. I continued to stroke her head as she relaxed under my arms while I thought and planned. I now was going to have to come up with a plan of getting back to Forks without anyone knowing my true intentions. Only Alice could see my decisions, but she would have to keep them a secret from the others. I thanked heaven that Edward was not home or else he would know something was up with both Alice and I having blank thoughts around him.

Also, I cursed him to hell for he had runaway from the family not too long after we moved. I couldn't stand to see my family's reaction when I left secretly as if I was running away from the family too. We were already broken enough.

'No,' I thought, 'I am not hurting my family; I am saving it by helping a member who was left behind.' Edward and the others would never forgive themselves if Alice's visions did come true.

My mind was set. I would go alone and without anyone ever noticing. It's about time I go hunting anyway; that could be my excuse for leaving without drawing much suspicion. I would just have to make sure no one else comes along. Then I would have to get the supplies I would need to tend to Bella. Finally, how can I help her without her seeing me?

That was going to be tricky, but not impossible.

**Bella's Point of View**

Like every other day; the time has just flown by so fast, but I barely ever pay attention to that anymore. I knew, however, that it was Thursday because everyone kept reminding me by counting down the days until the party. Particularly, Mike.

I seriously wished that he would lay off already, but there was little chance of that without me telling him directly. As good as it would feel to get him off my back; I couldn't have him ignore me. Although, it wouldn't hurt as much as when He left me; it would still sting the huge hole that's already been punched through my chest.

"So are you excited about my party?" Mike asked me while the English teacher was busy trying to get the projector to work.

"Yeah." I answered bleakly, but Mike had been getting more and more excited about this party with each passing day, and that my short, emotionless answers were barely registering with him now. I wondered if he could really see my feelings or was he just covering them up with ones that he was imagining.

"Man, I so can't wait. My cousin is bringing some of his college friends down from Washington State, so this party will be the talk of the town."

"Yeah, sounds like it's going to be great." Again I didn't really care.

"Man, I wonder if they will bring any booze to the party. Oh geez Bella, you can't repeat that to your dad ok?"

I could say something to Charlie about the alcohol being served to a bunch of minors, but again, I didn't care much about anything. Maybe alcohol would help me? No, not even in my depressed state would I even consider drinking. I didn't care if He told me to take care of myself; I was looking out for myself now. Me, myself, and I and no one else.

"Ok." I promised.

"Thanks Bella, you're the best. So what time are you going to be there? Do you need a ride?" He was pushing too far.

"I don't know." Pushing him back.

I should drive or else Mike was going to be my driver, but if the alcohol was invited then I doubt Mike would stay out of it. Plus it would arouse less suspicion from Charlie, and help me keep away from the stuff in the first place.

"Cause I could pick you up if you wanted?" Doesn't he know when to back off?

"I think I'll drive myself Mike." I huffed with a little force, but not much.

"Oh ok, no problem." That got him off my back, at least for now.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"But why can't I come with you Rose? I really want to go fight some bears." Emmett whined. This was getting pathetic, and somehow it was also adorable.

"I told you baby, I need some time alone. I'll be back in a few days, but trust me when I get home, the wait would be well worth it." I answered in a seductive tone that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Alright. I just don't want to lose anyone else in this family. We've already left behind Bella, and now Edward is gone to who knows where running from his past. I hate it when people leave." This was getting harder to resist, but as much as I hated to think it, Bella needed me; and time was running out.

"I'll call you later baby," I stood up on my toes to kiss him softly on the cheek, "I love you."

He pulled me in for a much more passionate kiss on the lips, "I love you too Rose. Please come back to me, to us."

"You know I will, but right now I need a few days to think. I'll be back no later than Sunday. I promise."

I gave him one more peck on the mouth and ran out to the garage. I decided to leave when our parents were out, and Jasper was at school. Alice was up in her room still afraid for Bella's safety. I told her that I would help Bella, and that she would never know that I was there. I just prayed that all went well and I keep my temper under control.

I've never like situations like this, but the inner-strength that I had kept me strong to continue fighting back; this must be my extra ability. I don't take crap from anyone; especially from people who hurt my family in the most brutal of ways. I didn't really care for Bella, but everyone considered her a member of the family; and so I must protect her even if I didn't agree whole-heartedly.

I flew down the highway as fast as my beautiful convertible could go. I was grateful that Alice had packed everything that I would need to treat Bella, and had already hidden it in the trunk. All I had to do was bring another bag for my clothes and other necessities.

Every so often I would look into my rearview mirror, expecting to see a non-comparable beauty looking back at me. But all I saw was a beautiful angel with hate in her eyes. I hated men who thought all women should be submissive, and would hurt them for the pleasure of it.

Of course, pain could be another form of pleasure; but for a man to force it upon a woman who clearly did not want it is not right by any definition.

I may have not been strong enough to defend myself as a weakling human, but I'd be damned if a man could hurt me now.

My shadowy memory of my last night as a human popped into my head as I thought of what I would do to this man I was going to hunt for. I winced at the memory of Royce King and his friend taking advantage of me, and how I screamed for them to stop saying 'It hurts, stop please.'

I remembered they laughed at my pain and told me that pretty girls don't cry, and kept beating me until I blacked out.

"Keep your head in the present Rosalie Hale, not in the past." I reminded myself. I had a mission to do, and what would Edward do if he found out about Bella being violated in the most brutal of ways?

Probably go back to her begging for forgiveness and protect her for life. Then our family would be whole again, and happy. Still would it be worth Bella being hurt in such a way for our family to come back together? HELL NO!

This animal was going to pay and pay hard.

**Bella's Point of View**

Finally it was Saturday, the day of Mike's party. I had not been looking forward to this unlike everyone else; including Charlie.

He left early this morning to go fishing, leaving me all alone. This was not something I liked on the weekends. Sometimes I worked, but since this was not the back-packers season, the shop was making some cutbacks with my hours. I didn't complain even when Mrs. Newton explained this to me. I was still working there, even with little hours and little pay; it gave me something to do.

That morning I woke up—screaming as usual—got dressed and started to work on homework while eating a banana. Food didn't appeal to me much anymore. I must have lost 10 pounds or more since He left.

The phone pulled me out of my concentration on my English paper.

"Hello?"

"Bella, are you still coming over tonight?" Did that boy already have some alcohol even though the party would not start for hours yet? He sounded like he was bouncier than usual.

"I told you I was coming." I answered bleakly.

"Great, um there is going to be alcohol here; but please don't tell your dad because my parents don't know and they won't be here tonight. This will defiantly be a party to remember."

"Wow." Was all I could muster. No parents, alcohol, and older college students; this would either turn out horribly bad or worst.

"Yeah, I know right? Hey listen, I gotta go, but the party starts at seven and I still have a lot of decorating to do. So I'll see ya tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Bella." He didn't slur his words, but with his hype I'm sure Mike Newton had a few drinks already.

I continued on with my homework until it was 2:30 in the afternoon. By then I was completely finished with everything and had another six hours until I wanted to go to the party. What could I do now? Sleeping went out of the window before it flew in. The grocery shopping didn't need to be done for another week, and I wasn't due into work today.

Giving up on thinking, I wondered into the living and turned on the TV. I stared blankly at the screen, not really concentrating on the cooking show that I flipped to.

This was becoming a bad idea because if my mind was allowed to wonder then I would end up thinking about Him. It has happened before and has always caused the hole in my chest expand into more pain. This was the last thing that I would need.

I flipped off the TV and wondered up to my room. I pulled off my sheets intending to wash them, although, that was unnecessary since I put them on the other night. Still I pulled apart my bed and Charlie's—his also unnecessary—but I was desperate. Unfortunately, the laundry didn't need to be hand-washed like in the olden days.

My computer was the next thing to try; I turned it on to allow it to warm up while I started the washer. It was ready when I came back up.

I checked my e-mail and sure enough Renee had sent three messages within the last 36 hours telling me about Jacksonville. Both she and Charlie tried to bring up the subject of me moving to Florida so that I could get better. Little did they know that staying here reminded me of him. "It would be as if I never existed." But he did, and this little town reminded me of that everyday. As painful as it was, it was the only connection he couldn't keep from me.

"Stop it." I ordered myself for my mind was wondering in a dangerous direction.

I wrapped my arm around my chest to keep the hole from getting any wider.

"Focus." I commanded and turned my attention to my computer.

Answering only took a few minutes which left me with more time on my hands. I guessed it was never too early for spring cleaning. I still had five-in-a-half hours left until the party which gave me plenty of time to start clean everything.

Five hours later, nearly the entire inside of the house was spotless. I decided it was time to get ready for the party, but that only took 15 minutes to brush my teeth and hair one last time. Then changing out of my sweats to a plain t-shirt and jeans; I didn't care if they looked cool enough for a party. It was the best I could come up considering I hardly cared about anything anymore.

After eating a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I left for the party. Thinking I could just hide there for a few hours until it was time to come home, but then it would be time for bed and that would also remind me of his presents. His leaving made those nightmares come in the first place. I only wished he could sleep so that he could have those dreams as well.

"No stop it." I warned myself as I drove down the street. I had to keep my focus or else I would end up in an accident. Still, it would be a better pain then what I was feeling at the moment; maybe it would end it.

**Alice's Point of View**

"No, please no more," I chanted to myself as another vision of Bella getting beaten appeared in my head. This one, unlike my previous ones, was of her blanking out; but Rosalie appeared before the man could do much to her, "Please, leave her alone."

"Alice, Alice." Jasper shouted from the living room.

I hid the new picture I was drawing. I didn't know why I was still drawing these horrible pictures other than to remind myself what horrors I was seeing. As if my memory would slip one day and I would forget about the images all together. I only wished.

"Alice, are you alright?" He asked walking into our bedroom in less than a second from leaving the living room downstairs.

I barely had enough time to hide the pictures before he opened the door and walked in without hesitation.

"Yes." I could only say. I didn't trust that I could hold back this secret anymore.

I didn't doubt Rosalie for a second because I had seen her rescuing Bella without being caught. Still, I couldn't continue lying to Jasper, and since Rosalie was gone it had been hard for someone to comfort me without knowing what I was really seeing.

"Please Alice, tell me the truth. I can tell you are holding something back." He tried sitting next to me on the bed, but I shifted away from him.

I couldn't face him or else I was going to break down, and he knew it. He pulled my chin around so that I was looking into his warm honey-colored eyes.

"Please Alice, let me help you. I hate to see you so hurt." He sent out a wave of love and tranquility in my direction, and my barriers were breaking down against my will.

I shook my head and forced myself out of his grasp. I walked out of the room and ran into the only room that was empty and I knew everyone would stay out of.

Not even Esme would go into Edward's room to clean it, but I didn't care about the dust-build up I needed to stay away from my family until my visions came true. I prayed that Rose would get to Bella in time and that everything would be fine.

Suddenly, another vision washed over me. This time it was about Rosalie.

"Oh no." I said quietly.

I pulled out my cell phone to text Rosalie about my last vision. I just hoped that she would get it in time.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

My cell phone went off telling me that someone sent me a text. Good thing about vampires is that we can text and drive without losing focus unlike some other humans.

I looked at the callerID, "Alice?"

Reading over the message, my stomach turned.

_Please don't kill him. Think of our family._

I don't want to kill anyone. No one deserves it; however, there will always come a time when one must choose whether or not someone's death is justifiable. To protect my family or a member, I believe, is justifiable enough.

_I will do anything to protect my family and everyone in it._ I responded, but I could not make any guarantees as to what will happen in the end.

After I sent the message, I turned off my phone. With only an hour left until I had to set myself up to ambush Bella and her predator, I decided it would be better if I couldn't be reached. I couldn't allow myself to worry about what would happen if my family called.

Alice would not betray my trust by telling, but these visions of Bella were hurting her. Jasper was already sensing her pain from the beginning. Knowing Alice, she is almost ready to crack under his influence of comfort. Still, she is a strong little thing and will keep this secret because she trusts me to take care of the situation. She is supplying the sight, and I am applying the muscle. I just hope my control would be strong as well.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hey Bella, glad you could make it. Now the party can really start because the most beautiful girl has just walked in." Mike had obviously had a few drinks already.

"Hi." Was all I could come up with.

"Come on in, let me introduce you to my cousin Marcus." Marcus was a tall guy with carrot-red hair that was cut short. His height reminded me of E…No don't start that again.

"Well, Cousin Mike's description of you didn't do you justice. Enchanted to make you acquaintance my lady." He answered kissing the back of my hand.

He was pretty charming like a certain someone—who shall not be named—from the past, but there was something about him that was off. The way he looked at me, for one, as if my body was the only thing that was interesting to him. Could this be a common trait among the males of the Newton family tree?

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name from behind the guys.

Jessica came running up to me looking a bit more hyper than usual. Could she have already been drinking too?

"Hey Bella, having a good time?" Yup she had been drinking.

"I just got here." I answered solemnly.

"Well then you have to come over here to have a drink. Marcus can make a mean rummy-coke which doesn't taste too bad after the third drink." She tried to whisper.

"It's nothing special really. Any monkey could do it. Hey Mike, why don't you go make some?" Mike turned to his cousin to glare at him. Obviously, he didn't have that much to drink to defend himself or maybe it was because Ed…NO stop that.

"Come on Bella, let's go dance and get away from the chilly front door. Want to dance boys?" Jessica asked.

"Sure. Bella, would you?" Marcus asked.

"I can't dance."

"Don't worry, it's easy. Just move your body until it hits its rhythm then just follow through." His tone was getting a bit more suspicious by the word.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go talk to some of the others from school." I heard them whispering behind my back except for Marcus. I could only imagine what he was thinking as I walked away.

Instead of looking around for friends to hang with, I made it upstairs into a spare room where no one dared to enter. The plan was to hide there until it was late enough to call it a night. To keep my mind from wondering, I snuck a horror book in the lining of my coat then sat in the recliner and began reading it.

When I finally glanced at my watch, an hour-in-a-half had already passed since I had been in this room. Hardly enough to call it a night. Luckily, I was just starting off in my book. It was for class and we would not be starting it until Monday, but it was either this or the romance novel we were finishing up. I had already finished it by the cliff-notes from the internet. These days, romance has not been helping my pain.

As I turned the page, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway moving closer to my room. I switched off the lamp and then hid as quietly as possible in the dark. Still the footsteps became louder until they reached the door then stopped.

"Bella?" Marcus asked knocking on the door. Apparently, I had not made a clean getaway into my hiding spot.

Still, I did not want to be bothered by anyone—especially him; so I stayed quiet in the corner.

"Come on Bella. I won't bite." He tried again.

Again, I stayed quiet hiding my book back in my coat.

Without warning the door flew open. Marcus stood in the doorway with a grin on his face that reminded me of Him when he was playful. This, however, sent a shiver down my spine. For the first time in a few months, I was feeling something other than empty pain; this was fear. I haven't felt this scared since the night I was being tortured by James.

I slunk down so that I was hiding behind the recliner I was sitting on. Marcus walked into the dark room, scanning for his pray. I held my breath when he looked in my direction.

"Come out come out where ever you are, Bella." I stayed frozen.

His footfalls became louder as they came closer to my direction. I prayed that someone would help me, but only those who would notice me were gone…No stop thinking of them. Still I couldn't help it and the hole in my chest was getting worst with each passing second because I wanted my savior here who could read the mind of this predator and whisk me away before I could blink.

"I hear you breathing Bella. I can find you easily if I wanted to." My breathing was heavy because of my pain, but I couldn't stop it if I wanted to.

He was coming closer and I had to think of a way to get out of here. The music downstairs was blaring so loud that I could feel the floor vibrate under me, so yelling for help would be no good. The recliner was in the corner which left me barely enough room to escape if I was lucky, but then where would I go? Would Marcus chase after me as I run through the crowd to reach my truck? No he would probably guess that I would run to my truck first and find a way to beat me to it.

"Come on, Bella." He was starting to sound impatient, could I fight him off and run? That could be my only option, but it didn't seem likely.

I rose to my feet slowly, still behind the recliner with my arms wrapped around my torso holding in the pain.

_Show him no fear Bella._ A voice in my head said. I gasped for the voice sounded like Him.

"What did you see a spider or something beautiful?" Marcus asked.

I didn't answer him, but the voice in my head did; _get out of there Bella_.

I looked down at the recliner and noticed it was on wheels. _Use it Bella._ The voice commanded.

"Come here beautiful so that I can get a better look at you." Marcus said gesturing me with his finger to come closer.

I slowly moved the recliner to make it look like I was getting around it, but when I was close enough I shoved it as hard as I could at Marcus who sprawled over it. I took my chance and ran out the door as fast as I could.

Surprisingly, I didn't fall as much as I usually would have as I raced down the stairs. By now the party was heating up, so the main floor was crowded with people dancing or talking. I tried searching for a familiar face, but I when heard Marcus behind me and I ran out through the back door.

Several people complained about me shoving past them on my way out, but they were all too much involved with the party or their drinks to really care about the fear that I'm sure was written all over my face. I didn't even recognized the people in the house, but there was no time to think about that at the moment. There was a predator behind me.

I looked behind me to see that Marcus was out of the house and following me into the woods. There was no other place I could go to escape him, but the woods would bring back painful memories of what happened after my last birthday that I was sure the pain would start getting worst again. Still, I endured the pain over the fear that I was feeling at the moment.

"Stop, stop." Marcus shouted, but I dared not obey him.

Once I was within the safety of the trees, I made the mistake of looking back once more instead of at my feet which got caught on a fallen limb. I fell to the ground with a ka-thunk. I looked back once more and Marcus was still running with a satisfied grin on his face that his prey was helpless at the moment.

I scrambled back to my feet just as Marcus broke through the trees, but I didn't get very far when I felt his hand roughly grab my shoulder and pulled me back against a tree.

"Playing hard to get beautiful? Well, that was a nice exercise, but I don't really like to exercise." He said.

_Fight Bella, fight._ The voice in my head growled.

Marcus was only holding onto my shoulders. I punched his face, but it did little to loosen his grip. It only tightened it; he also growled in frustration. When he turned back to me, I saw that his lip was bleeding.

I tried to take deep breaths when I saw the blood trickle down his jaw, but I couldn't control anything. Fear had complete taken over me.

_Keep fighting Bella._ The voice growled again.

"Normally, I like feisty girls; but that was very much uncalled for." Marcus said and slapped me across the face causing me to fall to the ground.

Before I could think straight, I felt Marcus' foot kick my stomach. I groaned from the pain and slumped over to my side curling up in a ball to protect myself in case he decided to kick me again.

"Alright now. Have you learned you lesson? Huh?" He said crouching down to my level holding my shoulders to the ground.

I continued to fight to get him off of me. My survival mode were kicking in as I screamed for help, but I could hear the blaring music from the Newton house from out here. Still I tried.

Marcus straddled my hips as he squeezed my neck, not allowing air into my lungs. I coughed and fought harder to move him, but he didn't budge and I could feel my consciousness slipping away. My limbs was moving slower and slower until I couldn't move them anymore.

The last thing I saw was Marcus' sinister smile spread across his face.

The last thing I heard was His voice, _Bella_, I'm glad it would be the last thing I would hear before leaving this world.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I could hear her screaming and caught her scent in the breeze and another human's as well. I could only assume it was her attacker and it had already begun.

Anger and fury was now filling my dead heart as I followed the sounds and the scents as fast as I could.

Finally, my vampire eyes saw a man sitting on top of another human. I took another whiff and against my fears, it was Bella who was under the man. He was squeezing her neck, but she was not longer screaming. I could see her chest slowly rising lighter than it should be, and she looked asleep with her eyes closed.

I jumped into a nearby tree to see my surroundings. I could see the house full of humans and hear the wrenched music playing so loudly that the tree that I was in was vibrating. No one could have heard Bella screaming, no doubt.

Hatred was now soaring through me as I looked back down at the indecent creep who was lowering his hands down Bella's chest, touching every curve of her body. He let out a groan of pleasure which sickened me.

As his hands moved under her shirt, I could watch him no more. I jumped from the tree and made it look like I was coming from the direction of the house.

"Hey." I shouted.

He looked up at me, but kept his hands under Bella's shirt.

"Well, hello sweetie. Give me a minute and I'll be right with you." He said calmly, but I could see his sweat pouring from his head. He was unconsciously fearful of me; as he should be.

"Get your hands off my little sister." I growled walking closer to him.

"Cousin Mike didn't tell me she had any sisters. Maybe we can make this into a three-some." He suggest, and my hatred for him was flaring like a wildfire.

"Not on your life pervert. Get away from her, and I may let you live." That got his attention, but instead of running away he got up and glared at me like a wild dog protecting his prey from a wild cat.

"You gonna stop me princess? You might break a nail." He tried to sound brave, but I could hear the slight higher pitch of his voice that told me otherwise.

"No, I'm just going to break you." Forget Alice's vision. This pervert did not belong on this planet.

"Sorry Alice." I whispered so low for him to hear me.

I took another step towards him, and he took one back. Still his face tried to show no fear, but I could see some hidden behind his attempted bravado mask.

I lunged at him in less than a second, pinning him by the neck against a tree only a few feet from Bella.

"How does it feel when someone is doing this to you?" He was fighting for breath; clawing at me to let him go, but my stone arm stayed perfectly still no matter how much force he put in his desperate attempts to escape.

I dropped him on the ground just as he was about to lose consciousness giving him one last chance. However, instead of running away like any sensible human would, he got up and looked at me begging for a fight. He didn't want to leave his prey unfinished.

"Since you are not going to learn your lesson, I guess you will have to deal with the ultimate consequence." I walked closer to him as he started to back into the tree I had pinned him to.

Finally, his fear was showing on his face; yet still not completely.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, holding his body against my stone frame with an iron grasp before he had a chance to blink.

"I allowed you too many chances, but you never learn do you?" I hissed in his ear. My cool breath made him shiver. Now he was fully afraid.

He was choking for air because I would not give him that luxury. He didn't deserve it. With one little tug with my arm, I heard his neck break and he fell limp in my arms. His heart stopped beating immediately, and so had his breathing. I released his body, allowing it to fall to the ground with a slight thud.

I turned my attention to Bella. She was still unconscious. I couldn't let her stay here; I doubted that anyone from the house would come looking for her. The next breeze brought me the familiar disgusting scent of alcohol from the house. Definitely, no one would come looking for her tonight; but she would not survive a night out here on the cold snowy ground.

I picked her up and curled her close to my body as delicately as I could. Her scent was just as strong as it has always been, but I had kept my record clean for so long that I forced my control to take over rather than my thirst.

Swiftly, I ran through the woods keeping Bella as close to my body as possible without hurting her more. It wasn't that I was afraid that I would cause her to hit a tree, but after tonight I suddenly felt like Edward. I felt protective of this little human in my arms. I felt the need to protect her so strongly that it would be hard for me to leave her when I had to.

As I approached Bella's house, I was grateful that her father was still not home. I needed some time to attend to her injuries and to get her car back before anyone notices.

I jumped through the window that led into her room. It was small from what I was use to, and yet cozy at the same time.

I carefully laid Bella on her bed, but she still didn't stir. I was worried for a second that I'd hurt her further on the way over, but when I saw her slight breathing; I knew that she was fine.

I pulled off her shoes and coat to make her more comfortable, but I was going to have to leave when she started to wake. Seeing me would only make it harder for her when I would leave again; even though she must have thought little of me from the way I had been treating her in the past, she most likely wouldn't let me leave.

I opened the little bag that was strapped across my body to take out some medicine and needles. Holding my breath—just in case—I stuck the needle into her arm. She only flinch a bit, but remained unconscious. She should remain comfortable for the rest of the night, and I was sure that she had to be in some pain from her beatings. I had no idea what to do about the bruises, but I'm sure Bella could come up with something to explain them.

My examination of her only took a few minutes, she did not have any alcohol in her system, and her worst injury was going to be bruised ribs. Still, with enough rest they would heal; and they could be easily hidden. Surely, she should have some turtleneck sweaters to hide the bruises on her neck, for they would take up to a week to heal completely.

I changed her into her pajamas as carefully as I could then tucked her under her blankets. She looked so peaceful and yet so troubled at the same time. Now I know how hard it was for Edward to leave her.

Still, I don't want her to live our damned life; I only prayed that she would be more careful and follow a normal human life where she could find another love, have babies, and grow old then eventually die. That was my dream, but I knew in the pit of my stomach that Bella did not share in that dream. Nevertheless, she should try it out before making a rash decision.

Once all the evidence of my presence was removed, I climbed out of the window into the night. I ran to the Newton's home first with Bella's car key in my pocket. I still had to remove that evidence before I could leave and go home to my family.

Then I thought of the body of Bella's attacker. I couldn't allow it to be found here or else the police might suspect Bella since she was missing from the party and is asleep at home with no one as a witness for her.

I was going to have to make his death look like an animal attack in order to save Bella from being a suspect in a murder. 'This is going to be a long night.' I thought to myself.

After cutting up the body to make it look like it was mauled by a wild animal, and sending it downstream of the river, I made it back to Newton's place. The party was still going on as loud as ever, and people were acting stupid from the alcohol.

Mike Newton was no better, and I did not see anyone that looked like they were from Forks high school except for Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory who both seemed to be acting worst than Newton.

Seeing them and remembering their cruelty towards my family made an idea pop into my head.

"Forks Police, this is Deputy Mark how can I help you?"

**Bella's Point of View**

I awoke in a daze. I felt like I had been asleep for days and didn't know how I got to sleep in the first place. A knock on my door pulled me out of my daze.

"Come in." I said quietly.

"Morning." Charlie answered walking into the room and staring at the ground. Something was on his mind.

"What is it?" I wasn't in the mood for games.

"How was the party last night?"

For some reason, I couldn't remember. My last thought was incoherently about Mike, but not much else.

"It was ok. I left early." I answered.

"Did you drink at all?" He asked.

"No." At least I don't think I did.

"Alright, because someone called in Mike Newton's party and Deputy Mark said that there were some underage minors at the party full of college students and with alcohol being served."

"That's why I left. I saw the alcohol being brought out, and decided to leave." Maybe that's what happened.

"Well, I'm proud of you to make the right choice Bells. Maybe you're getting better." No I wasn't, but at least I didn't wake up screaming again—at least this morning.

"Thanks." Was all I could say.

"Hey, what happened to your neck?" I turned to my mirror by the wall and looked at my reflection.

My neck was covered with a ring of bruises. Again, I couldn't come up with a good explanation for myself, but Charlie would need one.

"My sheet got twisted around my neck while I slept, but I pulled it off."

He looked shocked by my answer, and maybe thought that I tried to hang myself with the sheet.

"I'm ok dad. Like you said, maybe I'm getting better." I will never get any better, but I would never kill myself.

"Ok then. Um…if you need to talk; you know where I am."

"Thanks dad."

He left the room, and I was left back in my dark bubble with a mystery on my hands. Still, did I really care about what happened to me; but then I remembered something. A man looking down at me with his hands on my body, and a sweet, velvety voice yelling at me to keep fighting.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself then got up to get ready for work.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"Hello, I'm home." I called out as sweetly as possible.

"There's my favorite girl," Emmett replied running up to me and scooping me up in his usual bear hugs, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Em." I said then kissed his lips with as much passion as I could muster. I had missed doing this.

"Hello Rosalie, did you have a nice trip?" Esme asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes I did. Did I miss anything here?" I asked back as Emmett put me back on my feet.

"No nothing, except that Alice seems to be back to normal. Well, not her usual self, but better than when she had been seeing Bella in those visions." She replied.

"Did she mention what those visions of Bella were about." I hopped that Alice had kept the secret or that no one figured it out.

"No she hasn't, but I think she's missed her sister. Mothers can only do so much I guess." She shrugged. I'm guessing she hasn't made any connections between my return and the visions of Bella stopping.

"Thanks Esme, I'm going to go see Alice. I'll be back for you later big boy." I said to Emmett as seductive as I could. I had a lot of making up to do.

Alice was in her room, laying on her bed, reading a magazine with Jasper sitting next to her reading a civil war book.

"Hey, didn't you hear me little pixie?" I asked walking in still trying to sound as sweet as I could.

"Yes, but I saw that you would be up here so I thought I'd let you." She replied not looking up at me.

"It's nice to have you home, Rosalie." Jasper said looking up at me like the southerly gentlemen he was.

I smiled in his direction, but turned my attention back to Alice. Jasper understood and stood up to take his leave. After I closed the door, I sat down by Alice who still did not look up from her magazine.

"What are you reading?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Just looking at these pictures of models with brown hair in blue outfits." She answered.

"Thinking of Bella again?" I asked giving her a hint of how my mission went.

"Always." She answered.

"Well, I'll bet she's doing just fine right now. She's probably tripping over her feet as we speak." I joked.

"You think so Rose?" She said sitting up to look at me; now she was getting what I was trying to tell her.

"I know so little pixie. Now how about we go shopping. I need to pick up something for Emmett." I relied with a wink.

"Hmmm. Victoria's secret?" She asked, and we heard Emmett growl seductively downstairs.

**After the incident in Italy and the vote.**

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't' believe that Edward and his family were back, and that we were together again. Still, my fear of waking up and finding out that they are gone haunts me every so often. I think Edward feels the same way because he hardly ever lets me out of his sight. I literally have to order him to go hunt or else he would starve himself.

Although, I was under house-arrest, Alice kidnapped me while Charlie was working late. Edward and I hardly complained, but I still felt like an escaped criminal and was slightly frightened of the consequences of what would happen if I didn't get home in time.

"Hey Bella, could you go up and get the stuff that's in the shopping bags in my room? They're in the closet on the right." Alice asked.

"Sure, if I don't get lost." I answered jokingly.

"I'll be down here if you need me." Edward said as I walked up the stairs.

I nearly tripped when I looked back at him only to get a few snickers out of Emmett.

Once I got to Alice's room, I looked in the closet for the bags. The first ones that I saw, I pulled out then sat on the bed to open them.

After pulling out a few clothes that didn't look like mine, I saw some paper resting on the bottom. My curiosity got the better of me, but when I picked them up I heard Alice yelling "Bella, stop! Don't look at those bags."

I dropped the papers at the sound of her shrieks then saw Alice standing in the doorway with Edward right behind her looking confused. Alice looked at the floor mortified.

"Alice what's the matter?" I asked.

She didn't reply, she continued to stare at the ground. I looked down to see the paper had flipped to show the pictures on the other side. The one closest to me drew my attention first.

I picked it up to get a better look, but dropped it when I recognized the face of the girl.

Suddenly, my mind started flashing to the night of Mike Newton's party. Mike inviting me in, meeting Marcus, and him chasing after me, and then on top of me holding me down by my neck while I struggled to fight him off till I blacked out. Only to wake up the next morning with bruises on my neck and stomach.

I started to back away from the fallen picture until I saw another picture that had also flipped up on the floor. This one was of my body and had dark spots where I had bruises a few months ago. Putting the pieces together I let out a small gasp in horror.

I didn't' realize Edward was standing with me until his arms wrapped around me and I let out a small shriek.

"Shhh, it's just me," He said tucking my face into his chest. "Do you remember anything?"

"Only bits and pieces, but seeing these pictures is making the memories clearer. I don't want to remember what happened Edward, I don't want to remember." I was getting more hysterical by the word.

"Shhh, I understand love. Calm down." He said calmly, but I could hear something else behind those words. Anger and guilt, I thought.

"What's going on up here?" Jasper asked walking into the room; first looking at Alice who remained frozen at the door with her head down then looking at me in Edward's arms.

He walked cautiously closer to me with a confused look on his face. No doubt he was baffled by the emotions coming from us. Before he opened his mouth, his eyes fell down to the paper on the floor. He picked up one of the drawings to examine it then turned to Alice who was now joined by Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett trying to figure out the situation. Rosalie was standing behind Emmett looking at me with a solemn face.

"Alice, was this what you had been seeing about Bella a few months ago?" Holding up the drawing to show her.

She only glanced up at it for a brief second before tearing her eyes away from it and to the floor again. She looked like she was about to cry.

Esme and Carlisle let out a gasp, and for the first time since I had known him Emmett was silent. Rosalie's face didn't change, but I felt Edward growl.

Feeling embarrassed and violated, I buried my face in Edward's chest.

The room was quiet except for my breathing which was growing heavy. I was trying not to cry.

"Bella. Bella, look at me." I heard Rosalie say while touching my shoulder.

"Get away from her, Rosalie." Edward growled.

The vibration of my phone in my pocket made me jump. I answered it without hesitation. Surely anything was better than what was going on now.

"Hello." I said quietly so that the caller couldn't tell my true emotions.

"Bella, its Mike. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong?" He sounded sad and scared, but I must have sounded worst to him.

"Not really. Do you remember my cousin Marcus?" His name brought shivers down my spine and the images of my memory didn't help either.

"Yes." I had to keep my voice from cracking so I spoke slowly and quietly again.

"Well, he's dead."

"What?" The vampires around me were showing different emotions. Rosalie showed remorse, Alice showed fear, and everyone else showed confusion; except for Edward who showed fury.

"Remember he went missing the night of my party? We all assumed that he ran away to avoid getting caught by the cops that night. Well, someone just found a body that was washed up from the river a few days ago. It was badly decomposed, but the dental records proved that it was Marcus." Mike was trying to stay calm, but I could hear the hurt and anger creeping in his voice.

"Oh my gosh Mike, I'm so sorry for your lost. Do they know how he died?" Edward let out another low growl while looking at Rosalie whose face had changed to a stronger expression so that she was glaring at Edward in defense.

"It looks like a wild animal got to him. He must have gone out to the woods for some reason and was possibly drunk then got lost. It was a bad idea to let him bring the alcohol and all his college friends. Luckily you left before the police showed up. I'm grounded for the rest of my life because of that party."

"Yeah, I've never been one for the alcohol." By now all the vampires were looking at Rosalie, and I realized why.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you. Um…I have to go now, but I'll see you in school."

"Ok." I answered still looking at Rosalie.

"Later." I hung up before replying.

"Rosalie, do you have something to say to our family?" Edward hissed.

Rosalie didn't' look scared of her brother.

"Yes, I do have something to say. I want to say I'm sorry for deceiving all of you a few months ago. I thought it was necessary at the time, and I still do." She answered without breaking her glare at Edward.

"What are you not telling us Rose?" Esme asked calmly.

"The pictures you see are of Bella from what happened to her when she was attacked by Mike Newton's cousin, Marcus." The room went silent; the other's eyes were running between Rosalie and me.

Another shiver went down my back when she mentioned his name. Edward hugged his arms tighter around my body.

"That was what Alice was seeing, and I couldn't allow it to happen. I didn't want to get all of you involved, so I made Alice keep the secret until I could do something to change that future."

It was silent in the room while everyone was processing what Rosalie had just said, but I was confused.

"By why Rosalie?" I asked. Everyone looked at me surprised that I was speaking; especially in this situation and with Rosalie, but I wanted to know just as much as they did. My confusion took over above all my other emotions.

"Bella, you are family. Even when we were apart from you, you were still family. I don't let anyone hurt my family. Besides, I never like it when predators such as that creep hurt innocent women. All three of us Cullen women have been hurt by creeps such as Marcus in one way or another. I couldn't allow for the fourth to suffer too." She answered.

I couldn't help myself. I pulled away from Edward's arms to Rosalie's. She pulled me close without hesitation.

"Thanks Rosalie." I whispered some tears were pouring out my eyes.

"Your welcome." She answered.

"But Rosalie, what happened to the body?" Edward asked angrily and impatiently. He wanted Rosalie to reveal to the others what she revealed to him with her thoughts.

Without pulling away from me, Rosalie answered, "I was the one who killed him, and made it appear that an animal had gotten to him."

It was so quiet before, but now it was dead silent now. Esme looked at her daughter with concern and fear in her eyes. Carlisle tried to look calm, but I could still see the disappointment in his eyes. The boys were looking at Rosalie with utter disappointment including Emmett. Alice was still looking at the ground in shame.

"I didn't have any other choice. He wouldn't back away from Bella. Alice told me that I was going to kill him, and I didn't want to; but he just wouldn't run away. There was no other way to get Bella away from him without me being discovered, and I knew that he would try again to her or find another victim." She continued hugging me closer to her body, but only enough that I could still breathe.

"Rosalie, as heroic as your deeds were. They still put our family at risk, you do realize that don't you?" Carlisle asked trying to sound calm.

"But she didn't, you were all gone when this happened." I answered for her pulling slightly away to meet their gazes.

"She's right. None of us should be suspected of this. Right Alice, Edward?" Esme spoke up.

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"Then it's settled. Thanks for your help Rosalie and Alice, but I think I should get home before Charlie notices." I said before anyone could say anything further.

"That's a good idea. There will be more drama going on and I don't think you should witness it. Although, I'm pretty sure you will hear about it from you house." Rosalie joked.

I chucked once along with her, but truth-be-told, I needed to go home to put this behind me. I could only pretend to be brave for so long.

"Thanks again Rose."

"Anytime Bella." With that she gave me one more hug and released me into Edward's waiting arms.

Esme walked us to the back door. Since it would have drawn suspicion that Edward didn't drop me off at home after school until a few hours later. He dropped me at home like he usually did after school then he dropped his car at his house before running back for me and running me to his house.

When we made it back home, I could tell that he needed some time to process all that had happened; but it hurt me to think about staying here alone. Not only fears about him not coming back, but also the fact that someone could hurt me again.

"Edward, why don't you come back during my designated visiting hours? You look like your head is about to explode." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"This is no laughing matter Bella." He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers trying to keep calm.

"I know, but you should go and clear you head. We can talk about this later if you want." I suggested.

"I'm now scared to leave your side. I keep thinking that if I do then someone will attack you again." He answered putting his hand in his lap, but his eyes were still closed.

"Alice will watch over me like she and Rosalie did before." I hated to rethink of that night, but I had to be strong for Edward at the moment for he was taking this harder than I was. Although, I don't think my small brain was processing that bit of information at the moment; and I wasn't looking forward to it later.

"She did so well watching you jump off that cliff, and Rosalie did a wonderful job endangering our family twice." He growled.

I pulled on his chin to get him to look at me. "They were watching over me. Still protecting me while you ran away from me because you were scared."

"Bella…"

"They were scared too because something similar had happened to them long ago, but they would rather face those fears to protect the one's they love." He was at a lost for words, I could see that in his eyes.

"I was scared too, but I went after you because I love you. My love for you was stronger than my fear, do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do. And you are right. When my logical side tells me to do something, I have to battle to which side will win."

"Alice and Rosalie didn't need to battle with themselves. They saw me getting attacked and knew to come to my rescue, but I need you to think the same way. You need to get past your fears, just as they did theirs. Can you do that for me?"

He took my hand that was holding his face and kissed my wrist. "I will never leave you again, no matter how scared I get. I will always love you Bella."

"And I will always love you too." I pulled his head closer to my lips. He followed through without hesitation.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"Thanks again Rose." She said looking up at me.

"Anytime Bella." I answered returning her warm smile.

I released her in Edward's arms who was still scowling at me.

"We'll talk later." He whispered so that Bella couldn't hear him.

I already knew that I was going to get a lecture from my family, but I was hoping that he would be apart of that so that it would be over quickly.

As soon as Edward and Bella left, Carlisle ushered us into the dining room for a family meeting.

We sat down at the table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme at his right. Jasper sat on the other side of Carlisle and Alice next to him, but looked sympathetic at me. Emmett stood behind Carlisle. I could see the hurt and anger in his face. This was the first time that I had ever really seen him this angry before. Especially at me.

"Should we start now or should we wait for Edward?" Carlisle asked; he was obviously at a lost for words at the moment.

"We should wait for Edward. This is a family meeting, so every member needs to be here." Esme answered.

"Then shouldn't Bella be here too?" Alice asked.

"She needs time to come to grips about what's happened to her. Watch over her Alice, she may need us for support; and I mean us women." I answered glaring at Jasper.

I studied about cases like this and knew that Bella was going to need help from those who have been through this already. She had it easy when she didn't know fully what happened to her, but now that she did, she can properly heal.

The room was quiet as everyone stayed still as statues until we heard someone approaching the house. Still none of us moved an inch.

When Edward entered the room, he stood behind Carlisle next to Emmett glaring down at me; but softer than before. Bella must have talked to him a bit.

He slightly nodded answering my thought.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin." Carlisle was still at a lost for words.

Esme tried to comfort him by holding his hand, but he still looked baffled as did everyone else.

"I guess, I'll start," I had to steep up or else this meeting would just continue to stay quiet and this room would look like a museum, "First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you about what I did. I felt that it would hurt this family worst that what we were all going through at the time."

Edward gave me a low growl, but Emmett's face softened up a bit.

"Second, I would like to ask forgiveness for turning my back on this family; and abandoning the morals that we built. I am sorry for taking a life; however, I do not regret taking the life." I continued.

I never took my eyes off everyone's faces. I did not want to show too much shame for my actions. They were justified in my sense.

"Only in your sense, Rosalie. Not with this family's." Edward snapped.

_Stay out of my head Edward. I'm expressing my thoughts, so there's no reason for you to go digging into my head. I have no hidden agenda._ I snapped back at him through my thoughts.

His response was another growl.

"Enough the both of you." Carlisle drew our attention back to the meeting.

"Rosalie, why didn't you tell us what was going to happen? We all love Bella as another member of the family, so why didn't you allow us to help?" Jasper asked.

Without breaking my eye-contact with anyone I answered, "I was selfish by not telling you all as you knew my feelings about Bella in the first place. I thought we could get over her, but when Alice told me of what she saw; I couldn't allow it to happen."

"But why? We all know you hated Bella, so why did you save her?" Emmett asked.

"I was jealous of her. You all know what I wish I could have, and Bella has it all. She's willing to give it all up to be with Edward for eternity. Then you all know what happened to me, how I was dying. I didn't want her to suffer like I had suffered." I answered.

"You should have told us Rose." Esme replied.

"Esme, I didn't want you to see what I saw. That creep who had his hands all over her and was going to…to…"

"Rosalie stop thinking that." Edward ordered, but my temper was flaring from remembering what happened to Bella and from what happened to me.

Jasper reached to grab my hand and sent out a wave of tranquility throughout the room, "It's alright Rose. I understand. You didn't want Bella to go through what you had experienced." He said.

Emmett walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I felt the sting of the tears that would never fall from my eyes.

"Rosalie, your deeds were noble; but the actions are still questionable. I am proud of your decision to protect everyone in this family. However, you are lucky that your actions did not hurt this family as well." Carlisle said.

"I just needed…I couldn't stand to see anyone hurt like that. Not again." I answered dropping my head into my arms.

Emmett moved so that only his hands were on my shoulders. Jasper still kept his hand on mine.

"We understand now Rosalie. Thank you for opening up to us." Carlisle said.

With that everyone got up to leave the room. Edward was the last to leave, and he gave a smile to me on his way out. Only Emmett stayed with me.

When I finally collected myself moments after everyone left, I got up with Emmett's hand in mine. I wanted to go upstairs for the night, but he pulled on my hand to go outside.

We sat on the back deck. He put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body.  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you in your old life Rosalie, and I promise that I will never allow anyone to hurt you like that again." He vowed.

"Thanks Emmett and I promised myself along time ago that I would never allow what happened to me to happen to others."

"I understand, and I will help the next time you do that again. Every woman should be grateful that they have Rosalie Hale to watch over them." He joked.

"Thanks Em. I love you."

"I love you too Rose."

He leaned in for a kiss, and I came at him with all the passion that I could give him. He needed a good apology after all, but that was cut all too short when I heard the door open behind us.

"I'm sorry to cut your passion short, but Rosalie, Bella will need us tonight. Will you come with me and Esme to help her?" Alice asked walking onto the porch only a few steps from the house.

I groaned at the disruption, "I think Esme would be a better fit. She is a more compassionate person that we are. You and I will have to make sure the guys don't come close to her or else they will scare her."

"I already saw that they will, but Edward still doesn't believe me even though I allowed him to see my vision." She answered.

"Let me deal with him." I said.

"I'll help you with him. I will stand by you no matter what Rose." Emmett spoke up with that big childish grin on his face that made me giggle every time.

"Thanks babe." I replied back then laid on more of the passion on his lips as if Alice wasn't standing behind us.

"Ok, well, you got the message; so I'll be going now." She said, but we didn't respond to her as she left. I was too involved with the man of my dreams. The one man whom I know would never hurt me, and would always love me in the way that was true.


End file.
